


Skin

by jojoba (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jojoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard looks beautiful like this, pale skin clashing with the dark hair on his nude body. Legs spread out and arms tied to the bedpost above his head. Frank runs his hand over the snow white, loving the way his tanned, tattooed skin differs from it. He looks up at the red tie binding Gerard to the bed, memorizing every mark it makes on Gerard’s wrists whenever he tugs on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

Gerard looks beautiful like this, pale skin clashing with the dark hair on his nude body. Legs spread out and arms tied to the bedpost above his head. Frank runs his hand over the snow white, loving the way his tanned, tattooed skin differs from it. He looks up at the red tie binding Gerard to the bed, memorizing every mark it makes on Gerard’s wrists whenever he tugs on it.

Frank never takes his eyes off of the man beneath him, blindly reaching for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. And Gerard’s eyes never leave his.

He bends down to mouth at his lover’s neck. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, sucking a mark right underneath the jaw.

“Frank,” whispers Gerard. Frank looks up to see the needy look on his face and he nods before reaching down and spreading Gerard’s legs further. He grasps one leg and bends it up with one hand, the other’s fingers circling teasingly around Gerard’s hole.

Frank hears Gerard’s whimper and watches as he pushes into Frank’s touch, trying to get the digit into him. Frank tsks and leans down to kiss him again, biting onto his lower lip while he finally works him open.

Gerard pushes down onto Frank’s fingers, moaning into the kiss when Frank adds another. “ _Please_ ,” he begs.

Frank pulls away, nodding once more as he pulls his hand away, only to apply more of the lubricant onto it. He fists his hard cock, lazily thrusting into his hand twice before letting go.

They both gasp when Frank pushes in at a brutally slow pace. Gerard throws his head back against the pillow, tugging again at the tie that binds him once Frank bottoms out.

“Beautiful,” Frank says again before fucking Gerard slowly.

Gerard wraps his legs around Frank’s waist, trying to get Frank to go faster and deeper by digging the heels of his feet into Frank’s back. He cries out once he feels a hand on his own dick, pumping him to match the thrusts.

His noises are like a prayer to Frank, the volume of his moans growing until he is all but screaming Frank’s name to the entire apartment complex. They both ignore the angry banging their neighbor initiates on their shared wall.

He thrusts harder into Gerard and he single-handedly undoes the knot of the tie on the bedpost, releasing Gerard’s bound arms. They immediately reach for Frank, running down his sides and carding through his hair as Frank sucks another bruise onto Gerard’s neck. He pulls back to look at the angry red mark against the pale skin, admiring the contrast.

“ _Frank_ ,” Gerard moans, “I’m gonna - “

Frank deepens his thrusts even more, working his hand onto Gerard’s cock until Gerard keens and comes all over his hand. It doesn’t take long until he shakes with his own release, groaning into Gerard’s neck as he stills.

Gerard hisses when he pulls out, his eyes slipping shut as he and Frank both come down from their highs.

Frank takes the opportunity to rake his eyes down Gerard’s body. He notes the bruises he’s made on Gerard’s neck and sides. He regards the shine of his come on the insides of Gerard’s thighs, how he can still smell the scent from the strawberry lube Gerard insists on buying.

Frank doesn’t bother with cleaning up as he knows that it won’t be long until they’ll be doing this again. But for now, he just admires the man on his bed, and the pale fingers tangling themselves with the crimson tie.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” he whispers again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 AM so


End file.
